


The Tail

by snowspy



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspy/pseuds/snowspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a silly bet.</p>
<p>Whoever finished their slice of watermelon the fastest could make the other do anything he wanted. Tom won, and made Serge wear the now infamous fox tail for the entirety of their next tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail

It started as a silly bet.

Whoever finished their slice of watermelon the fastest could make the other do anything he wanted. Tom won, naturally, with watermelon juice dripping all over his chin, and made Serge wear the now infamous fox tail for the entirety of their next tour.

Serge was a good man, an honourable man, kept his promises and all. It humoured Tom to no end at first, to see the otherwise menacing man with a fluffy tail. The adorable chunk of fur unfailingly stuck to his arse during all of their performances, swinging with Serge's every move. Tom had fun teasing Serge on stage, flicking the tail around, brushing against it whenever he passed the other man, giving it a tug or two. It served as a reason for Tom to touch Serge even more. Not that he ever needed a reason, mind.

Until one day Tom realised, it was no longer him teasing Serge, but the other way around. Tom was very sure that Serge put an extra sway in his hips whenever he moved, causing the tail to swing more and caught his attention. What was at first an adorable accessory had come to look utterly obscene, and brought about various images that caused his blood to rush just that bit faster. Mercilessly it drew Tom's attention to that area that Tom did love so very much, inviting him to look. To _touch_.

It was very distracting. More than once it almost made Tom forget words in the middle of a song for god's sake, and he already had trouble remembering lyrics as it was, everyone knew that. Add to that the knowing smirk that appeared on Serge's face whenever he caught Tom looking. That cunning gorgeous bastard. Tom wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He decided to overturn the situation. Serge thought he could tease him? Huh, think again. He was an even bigger tease than Serge was. Serge was always too nice. He had a weak spot for Tom and could never hold out against him for too long. Despite all the wild hair, deadly stare, and general dislike of mankind, Serge had boundless patience and almost no resistance at all against Tom. So Tom started grabbing the tail more firmly, flicking it forward to his crotch, and even letting his fingers wander to the soft jeans-clad flesh around the tail.

And it worked. Tom knew it worked. On stage the lights were dim and the noises were almost deafening, but two decades was more than enough time to intimately know someone's body, and Tom could hear -feel- Serge's breath hitch whenever he tugged his tail.

"Stop doing that," Serge finally said during intermission.

Tom attempted an innocent chuckle, "What?"

"That thing, with my tail," Serge's breath was warm on his ear.

"Don't you like it?" Tom softly ran his hand up the tail until it reached his arse and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Tom!" A scandalised look overtook Serge's face, which would have been convincing had his eyes not twinkled with delight in front of the devilish grin of his best friend.

"Consider it a promise of what's to come," he said as he walked away, leaving his friend blushing in the dark backstage, gaping after him.

\---  
  
Serge wasn't the only one who liked to keep his promises. Soon as they were back at the hotel, Tom practically dragged Serge to his room, slammed the door shut, and pressed his tall and lanky body against it. The afterparty was far too long, and though Tom had enjoyed watching Serge struggle to keep his cool in front of people, he was keener to see him blush and flush in the privacy of their room. Under him and unrestrained.

His hands were fisted in Serge's shirt, bringing their bodies close together as their mouths locked. It was a dirty kiss, all tongue and hot breaths with no finesse whatsoever, just unrelenting desire and consuming hunger. Tom drank in all the guttural moans that escaped his friend's throat, committed not to miss any single thing that came out of the taller man. By the time they broke apart, Serge's lips were swollen and had turned impossibly pinker than they already were. Tom reveled in the dazed look of his friend, heavy-lidded eyes under the dark lush lashes and an expression hazy with lust.

He flipped the guitarist around so his back was now pressed hard against Tom’s front. Tom kept Serge’s hands fasted to the door on either side of his head, his mouth were dangerously close to Serge’s ear as he whispered, "Think you could toy with me, did you, Serge?" His lips brushed lightly against the earlobe, one of his hands came down to tug hard at the tail, pulling the tight trousers back and even tighter against Serge’s growing hardness. "How dare you." Tom pressed his crotch against the Serge’s arse, making him draw a sharp breath.

"You started it," Serge replied, his voice barely a whisper as he struggled to keep his legs from buckling as Tom pulled the tail even harder.

"Yeah, but I won the bet, remember? I'm free to do what I want." He slipped his right hand under Serge’s t-shirt and wrapped it around Serge’s front, then dragged the tip of his fingers tantalizingly slowly from the middle of his chest down to his navel. "And what I want to do. Right now. Is. You," he said, punctuating each point with a firm nudge to Serge’s backside.

Serge’s breathing grew short and fast, he couldn’t help pushing his arse back to meet Tom’s bulging front. Tom indulged him for a bit, enjoyed having Serge trapped in front of him and clearly needing contact, quite desperately.

Tom turned Serge around once more and pulled him in for another hungry kiss, dragging him backwards towards the oversized bed. Once they reached it, Tom leaned down on Serge until they were both lying down, his mouth never once leaving the thin rosy lips that belonged to his long-time friend. Tom pulled himself upright, breaking the kiss. He shucked off his dress shirt, his jacket and tie had long ago been stripped at the party. Then he went on to hastily roll up Serge’s tee, pulling it over his head and chucking it carelessly to the floor. Usually he would let Serge keep his top on at the beginning, as Tom liked to play with Serge’s nipples from over his shirt, the fabric providing a smooth tickling sensation that teased the sensitive nubs under it and drew low lovely sounds from the other man. But tonight, with Serge’s face flushed red and warm, Tom was impatient to feel the rest of Serge’s skin that was surely also glowing red and burning warm. He started undoing Serge’s belt, but when the other man made a move to do the same to his belt, Tom captured his hands and held them fast above Serge’s head.

“You don’t get to do anything tonight, Pizzorno.” His voice low and dangerous over Serge’s face, his blue eyes pierced Serge’s darker ones. “This is your punishment for trying to tease me on stage.” At that Serge’s pupil dilate even wider, desire painting his eyes black and rushing blood down to his cock. “I’ll make you beg for mercy, Serge.” He rolled his hips on Serge’s hardness. “Or just any sort begging in general, you know.” He smirked.

Serge merely groaned in response.

Tom let go of his hands and sat back to continue undressing Serge. Just before he pulled his trousers and pants off, he mouthed Serge’s bulge over his jeans, making his hips buck up. Tom smiled against the hard fabric, then the clothing come off completely, as did Tom’s.

Before coming back down to the bed, Tom took a moment to run his gaze over Serge’s now fully exposed body. His skin was pale, white as cream with texture to match. His torso was long and lean, but with reliable strength in its core. His limbs were made of elegant lines, lines that were looking even more exquisite as his arms lay above his head where Tom had placed them, and his legs spread wide instinctively and without shame, expectant to have Tom between them.

Tom felt himself becoming impossibly hard at the sight, his heart raced and pounded in its cage, his insides fluttered. At nights when they were apart, _had to_ be apart (because no way Tom would ever voluntarily choose to be apart from this man if it wasn’t necessary), Tom would picture similar images of Serge, naked and all laid out for him, as Tom stroked himself.

Tom mentally shook his head off to get out from his lustful trance, and bent down to unhook the fox tail from Serge’s jeans. He thought he could hear Serge’s breath catch when he saw Tom picked up the tail. He crawled to the end of the bed, and started brushing the tip of the tail from the very end of Serge’s toe, and excruciatingly slowly up to the inside of his calf, knee, thigh. Tom could feel Serge shudder under the soft fluffy assault, he steered the tail along the line that bordered Serge’s crotch from his thigh, triggering tiny spasms from Serge’s lower body. All this time Serge’s eyes were fixed intently at the fur, following its every move, without realising that he’d been holding his breath. Tom continued upward, ever-so-slightly missing Serge’s hardened nubs, and stopped at his cheek.

“You look so sexy with this, you know,” Tom whispered and he brushed the tail on Serge’s cheek. “Makes me want to fuck you senseless,” he dragged the tail down and circled it around one of Serge’s nipples.

“Uh...,” Serge growled and leaned up to the feathery touch, “So fuck me.”

“Patience, patience,” he said before he lowered his head to the level of Serge’s chest. He flicked the tail in every conceivable way around the nipple, enjoying the ragged breathing that came out of his friend. With his mouth, Tom captured the other nipple, and Serge let out a hard moan at feeling his nub inside the warm wetness. His moans grew louder as Tom’s heavy tongue played with it, licking and sucking on it mercilessly as if to break down all of Serge’s defenses.

When Tom felt he’d had enough of Serge’s nipples, he slid down and hovered over Serge’s cock, not touching, but close enough for Serge to feel the hot breath on his sex. He spread Serge’s legs wider, exposing the intimate crevice that awaited him. He looked up, brushing the tail over the rim of Serge’s clenched pucker, and watched him gasping for air.

“Tom...” Serge breathed, the fur near his entrance raising the soft hair all over his body.

“Yes, Serge?” Tom answered noncommittally, right before he dragged his tongue heavily and slowly over where the tail had been a second before, the tip of his tongue trying to make entrance.

Serge’s hip jerked upwards, and Tom had to place a hand on his hip to steady him down. Meanwhile his other hand wrapped its fingers around Serge’s cock, smearing precome all over it as Tom’s hand stroke lazily. The slow movement of everything was driving Serge crazy, Tom could tell from all the guttural groans that escaped Serge’s lips.

“Enjoying yourself, are you, Serge?” He asked smugly from below, his fingers brushing the tip of Serge’s cock.

“Fuck y--” his words dissolved in the air as he felt his cock being engulfed by the wet warmth that was Tom’s mouth. Tom’s mouth framed by plush lips that were now going up and down his hardened length, its tongue laving wildly and randomly hitting nerve endings scattered around the skin.

Serge’s cock was glistening with saliva and precome, and once again Tom wrapped his fingers around the shaft as his mouth paid special attention to the tip of his cock. Tom made sure his fingers were thoroughly coated with the wetness, let go of his cock, and slipped two of the now-wet fingers inside Serge’s hole.

Serge yelped at the intrusion that sent jolts of pleasure to his core. Tom scissored his fingers inside the warm tightness, while his mouth continued its lewd ministration to Serge’s cock. He curled his fingers slightly, and was awarded by a loud mindless moan from his friend when he hit the prostate. Serge’s moans became frantic and breathless, indecent, as Tom rubbed that spot over and over again while his mouth continuously swallowed the entirety of Serge’s cock.

 “Tom...” Serge’s writhing body couldn’t seem to decide whether to push down on Tom’s devilish fingers or push up to his sinful mouth. “Fuck, Tom.”

Tom didn’t want Serge to come just yet. No, Tom wanted to feel all of Serge, feel him when his whole body trembled as he came. Tom slowed down his pace until both his hand and mouth came to a halt, his fingers withdrew slowly out of Serge’s slickness, and his mouth went off his cock with a pop.

Serge whined at the loss, his body squirming trying to find any contact with Tom’s skin. He was looking utterly debauched, his hair disheveled, his eyes shut tight with pleasure, his hands grasping at the rumpled sheet, and his legs wide apart. His entire pale white body was laid out for him, for Tom.

Tom crawled up along Serge’s body and met his face. Serge was looking up at him now, a pleading expression that barely concealed the hunger under it, his breathing shallow and ragged. Tom’s arms were framing Serge’s head, his fingers curling in his friend’s thick locks.

“What, Serge?” His voice was husky and much rougher than usual, making Serge shiver. “What do you want me to give to you?”

Serge arched his back, bucked up his hips to find the other man’s cock. “Everything, Tom,” he sighed. “Everything.”

The words pulled and twisted Tom’s gut. He looked at the man under him, who asked for his all, and for whom Tom had given all -his voice, his heart, his soul- and for whom Tom would continue to give every single time he asked.

One of Tom’s hands reached down to position the tip of his hardened cock to Serge’s entrance, the light promising touch made both of them hold their breath. Tom’s hand went back up to Serge’s hair, burying its fingers in it. Tom slowly pushed in, holding their eye contact, not wanting to miss any single second of Serge as their body enmeshed. Serge’s lips were slightly parted as Tom’s length entered him, his eyes fixed to Tom’s and bore into his soul. Finally, when Tom was completely inside of him, all the way to the hilt, those lips let out a breathy gasp and Tom pressed his forehead onto Serge’s.

“Yours,” Tom gulped, “I’m all yours.”

Serge’s thin fingers found their way to Tom’s short hair and grasped it. He pushed down on Tom’s cock inside him and moaned, “Mine.”

At that single word, Tom lost all control that had been holding him back that night. He started pumping into Serge, hard and fast and deep, the full length of his cock almost completely out before slamming in again. The world narrowed down to the space that their bodies occupy, filled with the sounds of their moans and sighs that were matched only by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Tom...Tom...,” Serge was chanting his name, gasping, whimpering in his embrace. His arms were entwined around Tom’s neck, his legs wrapped around his friend’s back, pushing Tom impossibly deep and pressing their bodies together, his cock receiving friction as they rocked back and forth.

“Come, Serge. Come for me,” Tom whispered in his ear, buried his face in the crook of Serge’s neck and breathed the intoxicating smell to which Tom still hadn’t built a resistance even after all these years. He was panting just as hard as Serge was, completely lost in the depth of Serge’s hot tightness that clenched around his cock, drowned his entire being in Serge, his friend, his lover, his soul mate. His world.

The build-up rose higher and they were getting so close. Serge’s hands gripped Tom’s shoulders tightly, sure to leave bruises in the morning. One of Tom’s hand reached down to grab Serge’s hard pulsing cock, pumping it hard and fast as his own cock hit Serge’s sensitive spot at every single thrust.

A moment later, Tom felt Serge arching upward and coming with a silent scream. His hole was squeezing tight and clamping down on Tom’s cock, pulling Tom up along the intensity of his peak and they rode it together, clutching at each other for dear life and struggling to breathe. Blissful pleasure coursed throughout their bodies in endless stream, and Serge desperately pushed his arse down to meet Tom’s cock that was filling his hole with hot come as his own was spilling all over Tom’s hand. Tom continued to fuck him in shallow thrusts, making Serge’s body jerk and spasm uncontrollably, and pushing out barely audible moans from his thin lips.

They hanged on together through the aftershocks, the tiny orgasmic ripples that blinded all of their other senses even after they had come down from the peak. Slowly Tom felt Serge’s body relaxing under him, pulled out, and then let his body collapsed completely on top of Serge.

They stayed like that as they caught up with their breaths, their limp bodies entangled comfortably.

“Fucking hell,” Serge patted Tom’s head weakly while still drawing air heavily into his lungs.

Tom merely chuckled against his neck and his lips trailed down the sharp lines of Serge’s shoulder, leaving gentle kisses. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and stared down at Serge who was gazing at him with the softest, most affectionate look in his eyes.

“If that’s what I got from you for wearing that tail, imagine what I could get from the other lads,” Serge said with an impish glint in his eyes, teasing his friend.

Tom gaped at him in disbelief. “Don’t you dare!”

Serge laughed heartily, “I’m joking, you idiot.” He pulled Tom down and captured his lips softly. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
